


peculiar

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Outsider, Slow Dancing, Song: Movement (Hozier), Song: Would That I (Hozier), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: the bookshop has seen many things, but the most interesting happens to be an angel and his demon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	peculiar

**Author's Note:**

> hozier lyric prompts from tumblr  
> 11\. when you move, i can recall something that's gone from me (movement)  
> 14\. with the roar of the fire, my heart goes to its feet. like the ashes of ash, i saw eyes in the heat (would that i)

The bookshop was something of a peculiar building, if it did say so itself. It held many peculiar objects and peculiar works of literature, but the most peculiar thing the bookshop held within its walls was the little angel that collected all of the peculiar things. 

The building was old, older than all of the others that lined the streets, and had seen many owners come and go before the angel stepped through its doors with a smile and a clap of excitement. It was decided that this little angel would inhabit its walls and, as the years passed with a certain quickness, the bookshop would learn all of the angels quirks, preferences, and - most notably - the building would learn the angel’s strange company with the fiery red hair. 

The building didn’t quite like him at first, caught up in the fork of his tongue, the glint in his eyes, and the strange slithery shape he took occasionally. To be completely honest, he reminded the bookshop of a pest and the shop prided itself on keeping pests out. 

Time passed quickly, as it often does, and the building learned to trust the strange man with the fiery red hair. He brought life to the angel’s life where there had been only books and responsibility and sometimes, when the time was right and the music was just quiet enough, the two of them would dance cheek-to-cheek in the darkness where they thought no one would see. The sight made the bookshop’s beams quiver with excitement every time, lighting something within its existence that it had never felt before. It liked to thing that the angel and the demon, guarded within its walls, thought the same. 

It was unexpected, the day the higher-ups decided the bookshop’s days had come to an end. It supposed it wasn’t meant to see the end of the angel and demon’s journey, but as fire climbed the bookshelves and turned the curtains to ash, the bookshop held itself together one final time for the demon that brought life to the bookshop’s most prized treasure. The cries of the angel’s name, long gone from the building’s walls, gave it strength to keep the beams from crushing the man beneath them. 

The demon strode from the building, book in hand and heart set on the right path, and the building let itself crumble. Darkness claimed it, as it was meant to be, and years of history and knowledge became no more. But the demon drove on, making history to replace the old.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
